memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Användardiskussion:Pjotr'k
19-08-05 Jag ser att du redan lagt till länken:P detta är en av anledningarna att jag vill ha flera admins, jag har själv inte tid att kolla till memory-alpha... jag har tryckt på lite så vi får se om vi kan få in flera admins, just nu så låter jag huvudsidan vara oskyddad då så kan du och andra redigera som ni vill- men om det blir sabotage (hemska tanke) så får jag blockera den från ändring igen. CV 15-05-05 Ursäkta för det sena svaret, jag har varit utomlands ett tag. Redigera på, jag vet inte riktigt när jag "skyddar" huvudsidan igen, i nuläget får den vara så kan du lägga till din länk, jag skyddar den nästa gång jag loggar in om du är färdig. --Crazy voyager 15 juni 2005 kl.18.16 (UTC) 27-05-05 Hej du! Ja du kan få lov att ändar på den, du är en av dom personer jag litar till 100% på, jag kommer släppa skyddet (oannonserat, borde gå, jag tror inte någon hinner sabba sidan på den korta tiden ändå), vad det gäller administratörer så är du på listan över folk som jag tycker kan passa, men jag har faktiskt inte kontroll över vilka som blir tillsatta utan det styr angela (wiki administratören), men du är på listan över förlag. CV 11-10-05 Hello Peter. I've made you a bureaucrat here now since the other admins haven't been active for some time. Let me know if there are any problems. Angela (talk) 11 oktober 2005 kl.18.25 (UTC) Interwiki links Hello Peter. I'm the controller of Morn, the interwiki bot in Memory. As you might have seen, I have set quite a lot of links yesterday. However almost all pages I worked on did not have an existing link, so I had to search the different language editions for those. I ask you to keep an eye on keeping the links if you translate some of the pages, because it is easy to link Hologram with en:Hologram, but tricky to associate Bajoranska with en:Bajoran language. If the link is already present on the Swedish it is much more easier, because then the bot can follow it to the English version -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 23 oktober 2005 kl.11.03 (UTC) :Hi. I think you mistunderstood my point about the interwiki links. Setting en:PAGENAME on every page does not help, because en:Alice (skepp) does not exist. Simply put the english name on it, and especially at pages like Röd jätte. It is not a big deal that I have to translate the pages, but if they already contain one link I can tell the bot "go and link" if it can't find "1:1" matches it will stop and ask me -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 28 oktober 2005 kl.18.13 (UTC) ::Sorry. I'm using en:PAGENAME as default, but my meaning is not to use it on pages that doesn't match with the pagename. I do understand what you are saying, but made a mistake. I will make more effort in doing it correctly! Peter R 30 oktober 2005 kl.18.42 (UTC) French MA Interwiki about French MA main page If you could change the link to the swedish MA to http://www.memory-alpha.org/sv/wiki/Huvudsida (sv:Huvudsida) instead, we would appreciate it! Peter R 18 nov 2005 à 08:16 (UTC) You mean in the "International" section on the main page or the link at left "other languages" ? *The one in the "International" section seem to work well, but it can be changed here : http://memory-alpha.org/fr/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:International if you mean this one. *The "other languages" link seem not to work. The code sv:Huvudsida was used to make the link (copy of english version). I just checked yet some other pages with this Interwiki code like TOS, TAS... and they all don't work well although I made a copy of Interwiki links by editing the english version articles. **de:XXX => http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/XXX **en:XXX => http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/XXX **nl:XXX => http://www.memory-alpha.org/nl/wiki/XXX But svedish links : **sv:XXX => http://sv.memoryalpha.wikicities.com/wiki/XXX So I think it is a problem of Interwiki. I can't put an http link to replace the "other languages" links because they would stay inside the article and not at the left side. The best we can do is contact WikicitiesPhiloust123 18 november 2005 kl.20.01 (UTC) :Please, if you could contact Wikicities about it, it would be great. If you do, then tell them that our links with fr: doesn't work either. France and Sweden must unite! :) Peter R 19 nov 2005 à 21:45 (UTC) ::I've Sent a mail today.Philoust123 20 november 2005 kl.10.45 (UTC) 02-12-05 Hej Peter, jag har problem. Jag kan av någon anledning inte ta bort privilegierna som jag gav (felaktigt) till användaren "Peter". Fråga mig inte varför men att jag dessutom inte sovit mer än 2 av dom senaste 32 timmarna hjälper inte direkt. Kan du ta dig en titt? Du brukar ha lättare för att hitta än jag (jag har fortfarande inte lärt mig att använda alla funktioner). Kan du göra det så vore det jättebra! Hälsningar Johan --Crazy voyager 2 december 2005 kl.09.50 (UTC) Year-page creation via bot Hello, I have now modified a script which allows to mass add year pages to memory alpha. See MA/de and tell me if you want me to do the same here in MA/sv -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10 december 2005 kl.11.47 (UTC) :YES, Kobi! That would be great! Can you adapt it to the swedish language standard easily, or do you need help? Tell me on my talk page in that case! Peter R 10 december 2005 kl.20.59 (UTC) I had a look at several pages and would adopt the style posted below, (the %s will be substituted by the years). I suggest to wait till the bot finally receives bot status and becomse invisible (I have mailed the person who has the power just yesterday) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11 december 2005 kl.11.02 (UTC) Händelser * händelser Kategori:Tidslinjen de:%s en:%s fr:%s nl:%s :OK, just note that the first decade of every century must be noted as "2000-talet (decennium)|2000-talet" so that we can seperate it from the century "2000-talet". Peter R 11 december 2005 kl.20.31 (UTC) Admin? See your SGCommand talk page Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 7 juli 2006 kl.11.48 (UTC) :Hi again. Seeing that you are editing again, could you please join the discussion on MA/en? Thanks, Cid Highwind 28 juli 2006 kl.10.51 (UTC) Pausar P.g.a. mycket på min agenda, på både en personlig, utbildnings- och jobbrelaterad nivå, så måste jag nu säga att jag inte kommer att kunna vara engagerad så mycket som man kanske borde i MA fortsättningsvis. Jag kanske dyker upp då och då, men ni kan inte räkna med något mer än detta. Denna wiki klarar sig inte i nuläget, trots att flera har gjort stora ansträngningar för att få den på fötter, så min åsikt är att användarna antingen bestämmer sig för att verkligen satsa eller att lägga ner hela projektet. Missa inte diskussionen om inaktiva MA-utgåvor ovan. Om ni vill kontakta mig, gör så via Star Trek Databas, under "Om sidan --> Redaktionen", då jag inte kan garentera att jag kollar min egen diskussionssida här. Peter R 18 september 2006 kl.09.35 (UTC) About GNU Licence Hello, this wiki still does have the GNU logo and according text. Could you please visit the chat (en:MA:IRC) or reply in the international forum?